Kyungie Baby
by Kira Nakazato
Summary: "Just short story..."


Apa kabar semua? Kaze harap baik-baik saja ya.. ^^ Mungkin disini ada yang sudah pernah tahu bahkan kenal Kaze ini siapa.. tepat sekali! Kaze berkunjung juga di fandom anime sebelah.. karena tertarik waktu main di fandom ini.. jadi pengen buat fict deh.. yah walaupun hasilnya nggk terlalu bagus tapi Kaze harap kalian suka.. nsh fict ini terinspirasi dari acara EXO Showtime.. kalau udah lihat acara.a dan baca fict ini pasti mudeng deh di bagian mana.. berhubung saya suka EXO jadi langsung terjun ke fandom EXO.. Ini murni ide Kaze sendiri jadi jika ada kesamaan di dalamnya itu berarti keditaksengajaan..

Daripada lama-lama ini dia...

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kira Nakazato (Kaze).

Pair : Kai & Kyungsoo (KaiSoo).

Genre : Romance and Humor –garing.

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, AU, just short story.

Summary : "Just short story..."

.

.

.

"Kyungie Baby"

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana jeans berwarna putih itu melangkah perlahan melewati lorong rumah sakit yang lenggang. Sesekali ia mengangguk ramah ketika berpapasan dengan perawat atau dokter yang bertugas disana. Pria tampan berumur 28 tahun itu sedikit mengeryit begitu melihat pertigaan di lorong rumah sakit ini. Jalan mana yang harus ia ambil? Belok kanan, kiri atau lurus?

Berniat mengambil ponselnya untuk menanyakan arah mana yang harus ia ambil tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. 'kebetulan sekali.' Katanya dalam hati. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel yang ia taruh di saku celananya kemudian segera mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari appanya.

"Yoboseyo?" Sapanya begitu ia menempelkan ponsel berwarna hitam di telinga kanannya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding lorong berwarna putih itu sambil menekuk kaki kirinya ke belakang mencoba sedikit bersantai.

"Ah, Jongin. Maaf tadi appa buru-buru dan lupa memberitahu dimana ruangan Kyungie dirawat berada. Karena appa sibuk jadi langsung appa beritahu saja. Jika sekarang kau berada di pertigaan lorong kau bisa ambil arah kanan lalu lurus saja. Di sana ada ruang bersalin dan ruang rawat. Nah disebelah ruang bersalin itu adalah ruang rawat Kyungie. Apa sudah jelas?" Informasi appanya tanpa perlu basa-basi. Khas Mr Kim.

Pria bernama lengkap Kim Jongin yang biasa dipanggil Kai ini pun memutar bola matanya bosan. Appanya benar-benar tidak mempunyai rasa humor sama sekali.

"Ya. Aku mengerti appa." Jawabnya sambil melirik kearah kanan lorong.

"Nah, kalau begitu nanti sampaikan pada Kyungie nanti malam appa baru bisa menjenguk. Oh, dan jangan lupa jaga Kyungie baik-baik sampai orang tuanya pulang dari Jepang!" Titah Mr Kim.

"Arraseo appa. Sudahlah sana appa pergi kerja lagi sekretaris appa sudah berkomentar di belakang sana dan aku mendengarnya!" Usir Kai begitu mendengar suara cempreng yang mulai berceramah di seberang sana.

"Eh?! Dasar anak kurang ajar! Sudah berani kau ya mengusir-ngusir appa mentang-mentang perusahaan yang ada di Busan kau yang pegang sekarang." Mr Kim yang ada di seberang telepon sudah mencak-mencak sambil memuntahkan kuahnya kemana-mana. Walaupun bangga akan prestasi Jongin tetap saja anak satu-satunya ini minta dihajar kalau sudah bersikap seenaknya.

Kai terkikik kecil. Kau tahu mengerjai appanya itu menyenangkan.

"Bukannya aku mengusir appa tapi tadi appa sendiri yang bilang sedang sibuk jadi aku tidak salah bicara kan?"

Mendengar itu Mr Kim berhenti mengomel seketika. Benar juga ya. Ah, sudahlah kalau diteruskan tidak akan ada habisnya meladeni putra evilnya ini.

"Ya sudah appa tutup. Ingat jaga Kyungie baik-baik!"

Klik.

Mr Kim menutup teleponnya membuat Kai tersenyum setan sambil memasukkan kembali teleponnya ke dalam saku celana. Ok, waktunya ke ruangan Kyungie tercinta.

Do Kyungsoo, pemuda manis, imut, polos dan baik hati berumur 25 tahun itu merupakan kekasih dari Kim Jongin. Maka dari itu Kai yang sebenarnya sibuk di kantornya memilih meninggalkannya untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo. Lagipula appa dan ummanya juga menyuruhnya menjenguk Kyungsoo. Soal urusan perusahaan sudah ada sahabat sekaligus asistennya –Channyeol yang menangani.

Kenapa pemuda pemilik mata bulat itu bisa masuk rumah sakit? Yah, sebenarnya sih salahnya sendiri karena saking senangnya melihat salju pertama turun dengan indahnya di langit Seoul. Catat! Tepat pukul delapan malam dan tanpa menghiraukan larangan Kai ia berlari keluar tanpa mengenakan atribut musim dingin lalu bermain bersama salju-salju itu hingga jam sebelas malam. Walaupun Kai sudah membujuknya untuk masuk karena cuaca di luar begitu dingin pemuda manis itu tetap tidak mau bahkan mulai berlari-larian sambil mengatakan 'aku datang aku datang' dengan riang. Bahkan ketika Kai mengambil jaket tebal untuk dipakai ia menolak dan mengatakan dengan memasang wajah innocent 'Jonginie lihat kan kulit Kyungie putih seperti salju jadi Kyungie harus bermain bersama mereka!' Benar-benar alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil dibujuk masuk ketika appa Kai pulang dari kantor dan panik melihat Kyungsoo yang berlarian diluar di tengah-tengah turunnya salju yang lebat. Laki-laki berumur 50 tahun itu berulang kali membujuk dengan bantuan bujukan juga dari Kai dengan mengiming-imingi akan dibelikan salah satu boneka karakter anime tenis kesukaan Kyungsoo dari Jepang. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung memeluk erat Kai –kedinginan.

Awalnya Kai tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo sakit karena ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke kantor. Ketika ia bangun seperti biasa Kyungsoo masih bergelung nyaman dengan selimut tebalnya hanya saja pagi tadi Kyungsoo memakai selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. Biasanya ia hanya memakai sebatas leher atau perutnya sambil memeluk erat boneka berbentuk donat kesukaannya tapi entah kenapa boneka itu malah berada di bawah kakinya.

Dan sekitar jam sembilan tadi ia menerima telepon dari appanya yang memberitahukan Kyungsoo di rumah sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera pergi dari kantornya menuju rumah sakit.

Kai sampai di ruangan yang tadi diberitahukan appanya. Ia berjalan perlahan sambil melihat-lihat nama yang tertera di atas pintu yang lumayan banyak itu. Dan, ketemu! Tepat di pintu sebelah kiri ia melihat tulisan hangul membentuk nama 'Do Kyungsoo'. Jadi dengan semangat ia menghampiri pintu tersebut. Baru akan mengetuk pintu di depannya, pintu bercat putih itu terbuka perlahan menampilkan seorang perawat yang sepertinya tadi sedang mengecek keadaan Kyungienya. Perawat itu sontak membungkuk dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Kai.

"Anda mau menjemput Tuan Kyungsoo, Tuan?" Tanya perawat itu ramah. Kai menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Silahkan masuk. Kebetulan sekali tadi Tuan Kyungsoo baru bangun dari tidurnya. Saya permisi dulu." Perawat itu segera berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kai. Kai mengedikkan bahunya sambil memperhatikan perawat itu pergi. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pun segera masuk dan tak lupa menutup pintu bercat putih itu.

"Jonginie?" Tanya sebuah suara lembut membuat Kai menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

Kai tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur yang ditempati Kyungsoo. Ia menarik kursi di samping ranjang kemudian duduk dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kesini? Kantornya bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Ia menatap bingung wajah Kai.

"Hei, aku bahkan baru datang kemari. Kau tidak suka aku menemanimu disini?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Entah kenapa ia ingin sedikit menjahili kekasih manisnya ini. Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Bukan begitu."

Kai tertawa kecil. Ah, tidak baik mengerjai kekasihmu yang sedang sakit. Ia kemudian mengambil kedua telapak tangan Kyungsoo lalu menggenggamnya.

"Soal itu tidak usah khawatir. Channyeol yang sudah menangani." Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya.

"Channie?" Tanyanya dengan suara imut. Kai menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Kai ikut tersenyum. Siapa yang rela membiarkan pemuda manis ini sakit sendirian di rumah sakit? Dan Kai tidak akan rela.

"Kau sudah makan?" Kai mengusap sayang surai hitam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tadi ada perawat yang memberikan bubur itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk meja kecil di samping ranjangnya yang di atasnya terdapat mangkuk berisi bubur hangat. Kai mengikuti arah tunjuk jari Kyungsoo. Ish, kenapa buburnya berwarna putih seperti itu? Ia jamin pasti rasanya hambar tidak ada rasa lain sama sekali. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Mau memakannya?" Tanyanya.

"Kyungie sedang ingin makan ayam bumbu." Kyungsoo berkata pelan sambil meraih wajah Kai lalu memainkan jari telunjuknya menekan-nekan bibir bagian bawah Kai –kebiasaanya.

"Tapi janji buburnya juga harus dimakan. Kasihan 'kan orang yang sudah susah payah membuatnya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk senang. Kai segera meraih ponselnya untuk memesan makanan yang diinginkan Kyungsoo dan delivery tentunya.

Setelah memesan Kai kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Anak itu masih asik memainkan bibir bawahnya. Ngomong-ngomong wajah Kyungsoo sedikit pucat? Oh, bagus sekali Kai. Kyungsoo sedang sakit tentu saja sedikit pucat. Kai meraih jari telunjuk yang ada di depan bibirnya. Entahlah, ia juga bingung kenapa Kyungsoo suka sekali memainkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kyungie. Mulai besok jangan main diluar lagi lama-lama. Kalau kau sakit kami semua khawatir." Kai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo perlahan.

"Mau berjanji 'kan?"

"Ne." Ini yang disukai oleh Kai. Kyungsoo sangat penurut tapi kadang-kadang lupa janjinya. Maklum ia mudah sekali teralihkan oleh hal yang lain.

"Jonginie." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan sambil memeluk Kai dan segera dibalas oleh Kai, ngomong-ngomong dingin. Tapi dia tidak membawa jaket kemari.

"Dingin ya? Pakai jaketku saja ya." Tanpa melepas satu tangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo ia melepas jaketnya lalu memakaikannya ke Kyungsoo. Setelah itu ia kembali memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi Jonginie?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah tampan Kai sambil memasang wajah bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Di mobil masih ada jaket lagi. Apa masih dingin?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Kai menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo perlahan. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja sambil mulai menutup matanya. Setelah memiringkan kepalanya Kai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo lalu menghisapnya perlahan. Wajah Kyungsoo menghangat. Dalam hati Kyungsoo bertanya, kok jadi hangat ya? Kyungsoo memeluk erat leher Kai menariknya lebih dekat.

"Ngh..." Tanpa sadar desahan lolos dari mulut Kyungsoo. Membuat Kai segera mengakhiri ciumannya takut kelepasan. Kyungsoo membuka matanya lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Sudah lebih hangat?" Tanya Kai memastikan. Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk. Aish! Kenapa ayamnya lama sekali perutnya sudah lapar dari tadi.

.

Kai kembali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo dari mulai menggembungkan pipi bulat putihnya lalu mengusap perutnya dan menaik turunkan resleting jaketnya. Kai tahu Kyungsoo sedang kelaparan. Itu salah satu tingkah lucu milik Kyungsoo jika dia merasa lapar dia tidak akan merengek atau mengatakan lapar tapi akan melakukan tindakan kelewat imut seperti sekarang ini.

.

Setelah menunggu 45 menit pesanan ayam pun datang. Kyungsoo makan dengan lahap. Bahkan bubur di mangkuk tadi juga sudah habis beserta tiga paha ayam bumbu. Kai maklum, nafsu makan Kyungsoo akan meningkat jika sedang sakit.

"Jonginie mau?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan ayam yang ia ambil menggunakan sumpit, berniat munyuapi. Kai mengangguk. Dia memang belum makan apapun sejak pagi tadi. Ia pun membuka mulutnya dan melahap daging ayam yang berada di antara sumpit Kyungsoo. Tapi karena posisi ayam yang berada sedikit ke dalam ke arah tangan Kyungsoo membuat Kai memajukan kepalanya seperti akan memakan tangan Kyungsoo juga. Refleks Kyungsoo memundurkan tangannya.

"Ya! Jonginie mau memakan tangan Kyungie juga ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo horror membuat Kai terbahak dan untung saja tidak tersedak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End~

.

.

Hai... Kaze author baru di fandom ini.. Salam kenal semua! Sebelumnya Kaze mau minta maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu pendek sebagai perkenalan pertama..

Ok, yang mau kasih saran yang membangun diperbolehkan.. karena Kaze baru belajar disini jadi masih banyak yang perlu Kaze perbaiki akhir kata.. Bye bye.. sampai jumpa di fanfict selanjutnya~ ^^

.

.

.

RnR


End file.
